Cloud computing provides a way of delivering services and resources to a customer over the Internet using rapid, self-service provisioning, while insulating the customer of the services and resources from the management of the underlying infrastructure. However, despite the various advantages of cloud computing and the recent growth in use of cloud computing, many customers still struggle with certain concerns, such as the reliability and security of cloud computing, among others.